1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to a sharing device for multiple audio sources, and more particularly to a sharing device with multiple output units to individually broadcast one selected audio signal from different audio sources collectively input to the sharing device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Whether in the city or countryside, modern people are so busy that activities related to the video or audio entertainment have became very general choices in people's leisure time. To release working pressure, most people would like go to the movies on the weekend, or choose a music disc and enjoy that at home and so to purchase different kinds of video/audio display devices is very popular.
These video/audio devices, including the VCD player, DVD player or the portable sound device, usually are operated independently. To integrate these facilities together, an adopted manner is to connect all output terminals of these facilities to a speaker set, wherein the speaker set is provided as a common output device of sound.
However, the foregoing way still has some disadvantages. Since all facilities share a single sound output device, only one of the multiple video/audio devices is selected and operated. If the operator intends to choose a particular device among these, the original operated device must be turned off and then switch to the desired one.
Moreover, by using the single speaker set as the sound output device, because the speaker set is usually disposed in a particular place, e.g. the living room, it is inconvenient to utilize and operate the speaker set for people in other places, for example their individual room.
To overcome the mentioned shortcomings, a sharing device for multiple audio sources in accordance with the present invention obviates or mitigates the aforementioned problems.